Shattered
by Shattered Peace
Summary: After the Revolutionary War, England is completely and utterly broken and it's up to America to pick of the pieces. But can America accomplish that if England is so unwilling to fall in love with his ex little brother? UsUk One Sided FrUk Minor PruCan Human and country names used
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. This is my very first Hetalia fanfiction and I really did my best. It's also my very first fanfiction on this website and I'd love some feedback on how you guys think I'm doing so please remember to review :).**

**Btw you see at the beginning of the chapter Canada asks for his independence without a fight and he gets it xD...That's actually how Canada got their independence ... by talking about it ... _"**

**Also I added on to the revolutionary war scene (Duuuuh) so I hope you like what I added**

* * *

**Britain**

_"Britain come play with me!" America shouts grinning ear to ear_  
_The Brit looked up from the book he had been reading before the interruption by his little brother "Not right now"  
America gave a sad pouty face "B-But Britain...Your always so fun to play with...And I LOVE it when you play with me...So can you please? It's really boring without any younger nations to play with other than Canadia and he's never any fun and whenever he plays that stupid head France has to come too and I don't really like France"  
Britain looks up "That's not nice America" but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face, America had known from a very young age insulting the Frenchman was a good way to get Britain's attention.  
"S-So will you play with me?" America asks his blue eyes getting comically larger and they shined to a point where they appeared to be full of glitter.  
Britain put down a book "I suppose I will"  
"Yay!" America grins bring his toy soldiers over to me  
"Why are you always so obsessed with playing with me" I chuckle  
"Because your awesome big brother!" America says grinning  
I flinch a little bit thinking of my own big brothers but the enthusiastic way America says it makes me smile.  
"Thanks America" I smile "But you don't have to be all desperate all the time I'm not going anywhere"  
America's face darkens, he mutters something I don't understand.  
"What?" I ask concerned  
"No I'm fine" America smiles "Let's play"_

* * *

I woke up freezing and shaking. I growl in frustration. Why do I always have to have dreams about him...It's getting aggravating. I'm at war with him...It's like life hates me...making me think of the time when someone out there actually cared about me. This war is winding to an end and things I am sorry to say don't look very good on my side...It really does look like my inexperienced little brother is going to end up winning.

Stressed and a bit flustered from my dream back into time I sigh and get out of bed. It couldn't yet be 6:00 AM and as the war suggested the final battle was coming soon so getting a bit of extra sleep may help.  
_Not going to happen if you keep dreaming about America _I thought suppressing a second sigh  
It was a wonder my country was still running with this empty sad feeling I felt all the time now...I made myself a cup of tea and sat down in a chair by the window sipping and thinking sadly about America...He was an idiot...What if he got shot? What if he got lost? What if h-OH SHUT UP!  
I slam my tea cup down on the windowsill "STOP THINKING OF ALL THE BAD THINGS THAT COULD HAPPEN TO AMERICA!"  
"My shout echoed through the house. Unfortunately, all I'd heard echoed back was America's name...Over and over and over...

"England?" I look up  
"Oh hello Canadia did I wake you up?" I ask  
"Haha my name is actually Canada" Canada laughs  
"Sorry" I mutter  
"A-Anyways" Canada looks extremely uncomfortable "I was uh...wondering...can I please have my independance?"  
My eyes widen, not another one! "Wh-What!?"  
"I uh...know that with all this America s-stuff you must be r-really stressed..." Canada's voice trails off "B-But I don't want to fight and you never remember me so it's not like you'll feel as bad as losing America and stuff...And I'm more mature than him s-so if he becomes h-his own country I-I should be too"  
I stare at Canada for a long time, he's actually helped me alot he does deserve some sort of a reward. I suppose...  
"Happy independance day Canada" I reply holding back tears.  
"R-Really!" Canada's face lights up  
_He looks so much like America...I remember when I used to make America smile like that...  
_"Yes really" I reply  
Canada hugs me "Th-Thank you so much!"  
"Better go tell your people" I reply smiling trying to hide the empty sadness I felt inside me  
"Y-Yeah" Canada nods "Thanks a-again England..."  
And I've lost another brother.  
Another one.

* * *

**America**

_"America I have a present for you!" Britain says  
I grin "Ooh! Ooh! What is it!"  
"Well the first one is actually practical" Britain admits  
I pout, practical ALWAYS meant it was going to be something boring or totally uncool and heros ALWAYS need stuff that is cool!  
"Don't look so upset" Britain laughs "It'll still be something you'll like"  
"What is it?" I ask trying to make my voice sound just as excited as before  
"It's a journal" Britain replies grinning take a leather book out of his pocket "It's very large so it should last you a long time. Whenever I have to go deal with problems in my own country you can write down your thoughts in this"  
"Th-Thanks Britain!" I grin, this might actually be sort of cool...I open up the book hugging it to my chest "Thank you again"  
"Anytime America" I laugh  
"Y-Your the best big brother ever!" I shout hugging him  
Britain blushes and smiles. I always love it when my big brother smiles. The first time I saw him he looked so sad and I really didn't like my big brother looking sad. Britain looks so much more awesome when he smiles so I've made it my personal goal to make him smile as much as I possibly can.  
"Britain I love you!" I grin hugging him  
Britain's smile gets even wider and I know I've done something right._

* * *

"GAH!" I sat up quickly in bed  
_Oh my god dude that was so freaky! _I thought _What's up with these crazy dreams?_  
I shrugged it off figuring it was just me pressuring myself to win this stupid war...I-I couldn't be Britain's little brother! I just couldn't! I've felt so weird around him...I mix like I was going to blush and or faint...He was Britain...He was _my_ Britain. A-Ack! I m-mean my big brother! It's so not heroic for me to be confused! So until I figured out what this weird feeling was I just wouldn't be near Britain...F-For a little while anyways...Oh my god I was shaking! Heros don't shake because they're never scared _of anything_. I flinch slightly and sigh.

It's raining outside. The storm is probably going to last a while. I hope it isn't raining during the final battle...I flinch just thinking about that...That's the day when I leave Britain forever...A-Ack...Why does the idea of that hurt so much!? I...He...My people! They're suffering! It's his fault! I clenched my teeth...There must be some other reason I was just so angry at him...I hated when my people suffered, I really really did but there was something else. Something deep in my heart that told me I had to do this. I listened to my heart more than I listened to my brain so I might as well. Plus independance will probably feel AWESOME not having to rely on anybody but myself. As cold as it sounds, I actually want that quite a lot. I'm not a little kid anymore...

I walk through my house thinking about the times when Britain left me when I was a kid. I was so scared...And then when he was back I was taller than him! It felt so amazing to be bigger than my bi-than Britain. He won't be my big brother for long. And when he came back I felt so funny inside, I STILL felt like that, I couldn't really place something to it but I know France must know why I wanted to be independant. When he agree to assist me he laughed in my face and told me "he knew it would 'appen eventually". I raised my eyebrow and asked him what he was talking about and that seemed to make him laugh even harder. I sighed thinking about the aggravating memory.

I shut my eyes and sat back in one of the big cozy chairs and shut my eyes trying very very hard to relax.  
"America sir!"  
I groan as one of my Generals walks into the room.  
"What?" I ask with a sigh  
"In 3 days England will be upon us and we'll have to attack" he says  
"Alright thank you please leave" I reply  
He leaves and I'm openly confused on why people would bug me so early in the morning especially with something like that.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

* * *

It was still pouring but today I didn't have the luck to be in my home. I was out on the battlefield staring at England who looked like he might start crying at any moment. My troops were lined up behind me but none of them were moving. Right now it was strictly me vs England.  
"Hey Britain!" I shout "All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child nor your little brother! From now on...consider me..._independant!_"  
Those words for some reason hurt. I didn't know what to say I just kept glaring at him with angry eyes that was masking my sadness only slightly. But my heart was cracking in half looking at Britain. He looked like he would break out sobbing if I kept talking.  
_I don't want to hurt him...Please god don't let me hurt him so badly _I thought  
His sadness quickly turned to a sad sort of rage and he charged at me. I felt my men tense up behind me.  
_DON'T SHOOT HIM!  
_Being so lost in my thoughts of course distracted me. Shocked at how broken Britain looked I lowered my guard almost completely staring at him shocked. Just in time I bring up my gone which is stabbed by that uh..whatcha call it...pointy...Oh shut up who cares what it's called! Why should I care what something is called when I'm looking how broken someone I really care about is! My gun flies out of my hand and into the air. It falls with a small crash in the mud. I try very hard to keep a poker face as Britain points his gun at my head.  
"I want allow it!" he shouts "You idiot! Why can't you follow anything through to the end?" his voice cracked a bit at the end  
"Ready. Aim." one of my generals shouts  
_Do. Not. Hurt. My. Britain. _in the heat of the moment I didn't even notice I had just called him "my" Britain  
Nothing happened. All I could hear was the rain falling around me and Britain's heavy breathing. I stared still in complete shock at the gun. Was Britain...The person who had promised to protect me from everything...About to kill me?  
The gun suddenly lowers. I look up to see why Britain had done that. Here was his chance to stop me from getting my freedom.  
He just looked at me I could see the tears building up in his eyes "There's no way I can shoot you. I can't." His gun then falls to the ground followed quickly by Britain who was just bent down on his hand and knees just sobbing into his hand "Why? Dammit why!? It's not fair..."  
I tried to stay calm and hold the tears back. I promised I'd always make Britain smile but now I was making him cry "You know why."  
It seemed like all the memories of my childhood filled up my head. I could almost hear the smile in Britain's voice from when I was little and he said _"Let's go home"_  
I bit my lip. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't.  
Not knowing what else to say I manage to choke out "Wh-What happened? I remember when you were great..."  
Britain doesn't look up or reply. I've just broken the one person in the entire world that has ever really cared about me. Sure, Canadia (that's his name right?), France, a couple people have shown interest in me but Britain _wanted_ me as his little brother. France just wanted more land and if a little brother came along with it but Britain wanted _me_ not just the land that my country offered.  
I lead my troops away I didn't want to leave Britain crying there all alone but I really had no choice.

* * *

Everyone was partying. It was so happy! I wished I could be happy, cheer and drink with the rest of them but I was to occupied thinking about Britain.  
"Come on America!" some yells  
"I'm not feeling good" I announce to my people "I um...I'm gonna go to bed, Kay? Cya tomorrow dudes and we'll pick up on the partying"  
I run off leaving everyone extremely confused on why the greatest fighter, America, Alfred F. Jones, was completely blowing off the happiness after finally defeating Britain.

Instead of going home I grab a horse and I'm riding at top speed to where I had last seen Britain.  
_I hate to tell him that I don't hate him or whatever I don't want to make him cry he can't cry because I promised I'd make him smile. I'm going to tell him I'd never actually leave him because I- _that's when it finally dawns on me, my entire body goes rigid _Because I love him  
_Oh my god this was so totally wrong...I...I love Britain...And not brotherly love...That other kind...UGH!  
All of a sudden everything seems to be going slower than before. COME ON I HAVE TO MOVE! I HAVE TO FIND BRITAIN!

* * *

**Britain**

I'd been sad when every single one of my colonies left but now I was in such a state that I couldn't move a muscle. America...My sweet little America...He just...Left...I was sitting there crying in the muddy group and all he could think to say was that I used to be great...Like I wasn't anymore...I hadn't moved from the spot, I just sat there crying.  
_This isn't fair! What on Earth did I do to have to lose my little brother! My little America! He hates me now dammit! He bloody hates me! I...America...Urg... _Everything inside me felt so empty. I felt like there was no reason to go on at all...  
Nobody had ever really cared about me, tried to be my friend, even my other colonies hadn't loved me as much as America did...But America...he used to...Care about me...Nobody had ever cared about me. Everyone else liked to annoy me but America always tried so hard to make me smile...And now because of some stupid taxes I'd lost my sweet little America forever.

"B-Britain" my entire body tenses, now I'm hearing things, that's America's voice but America is probably off being happy, happy to finally be rid of me.  
"Britain" America's voice sounds more steady than before and it sounds closer...  
He hates me. He has no reason to come back.  
"Britain are you okay?" America asks again  
I don't bother looking up but I know that this definitely isn't my imagination "Come to gloat?"  
"N-No!" America sounds shocked I'd even think he'd do that "I wanted to make sure you were ok"  
"Do you _think _I'd be ok?" Britain hisses "I just lost the one person in the entire universe that ever cared about me! Would someone be ok after that! Now leave me alone! Just go hate me in private!"  
"I don't hate you" America's voice sounds so hurt...  
I don't respond or look up I just bury my face into my knees.  
"Come on Britain we have to get you home" America says calmly and like he actually cares what happens to me.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" I say softly, it probably sounds very muffled due to me talking into my legs  
"Britain it's still raining, just a little, you'll get sick" America says still sounding very caring "Now come on we have to get you somewhere warm and dry or we have to get you home, one of the two"  
"Go away America" I growl  
"Come on dude I'm not leaving you out here! That would be totally unheroic of me!" America protests  
"I don't want you here!" I protest back "I don't want your help!"  
"Well your getting it" America replies "Now come on Britain"  
Giving up I reply "Fine"  
I get up thinking how horrible I must look right now. _Why do I even care what I look like? It's just that bloody idiot America..._

America makes me ride on his horse and he says that he'll walk, he then apologizes that it may take a little bit to get to his house (as he doesn't think I'll make the trip back to England in this state) since he can no longer go at full speed.  
All the pain and hard work today had caused had really tired me out...I wasn't going to fall asleep with America here that wouldn't be a good idea...I'm asleep before I even know what happened.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with the same nothingness inside me as I had that last day. It took me a few minutes to realize I was in America's house, in the bedroom I always slept in when I came to visit him as a child.  
_So he was serious about helping me? _I thought slightly shocked _You'd think he'd at least send me to a prison or something, I MUST be his enemy now..._ That thought brings tears to my eyes_  
_"Britain dude are you awake?" I heard America say softly from the other side of the door  
I don't reply. I don't want to talk to him right now.  
"I know you are" America replies  
I still don't answer. If I don't reply maybe he'll decide I actually am asleep.  
"Britain I'm sorry" America's voice cracks "I don't ever want to hurt you please talk to me..."  
I quietly get up and look over the room. I'm never coming back here.  
I go over to the door and open it up, America isn't in his uniform anymore so he actually looks like he usually would. I how he usually did before we were at war.  
"How did I get here?" I asked  
"Well you fell asleep when you were on the horse" America says blushing "So I err...Carried you..."  
I glare at him.  
"Britain I really am sorry I hurt you" America says looking at me with puppy dog eyes  
"No you aren't" I respond angrily "You never think anything through America! This is why I'm so hurt! You should have known this was going to hurt me so horribly! I want to go home! I don't want to stay in your stupid country and longer you bloody wanker! Let me leave NOW!"  
America's face shone with hurt but I was so angry right now I didn't care, I felt the need to cry again but I wouldn't. I wouldn't cry in front of America again. Not ever again.  
"Fine...I'll get you some people to take you home..." America says softly "I tried to make tea, it's in the dining room if you want some, I hope you remember where that is dude...I'll um get some people now"  
I watch him run off so quickly. He certainly seemed very concerned for my well being right there. He even made tea. That was very nice of him. I sigh and walk quietly through the house and to the kitchen.

The tea America made is actually very good. I wish I could make some scones for myself but it seemed pretty rude to make something in someone's kitchen without permission even if it was America...America...

* * *

I went home a few days later. It was a long sad journey and the entire time I wanted to go back and hug America and say I forgave him even though I really didn't forgive him at all...But he REALLY meant his apology...  
I sigh and look out over the waves thinking about my time as a pirate. I left America when he was a child to go fight in wars. To go enjoy the freedom of sitting over the open sea.

What a waste.


	2. Prologue2

**Warning this is where the one sided FrUk starts coming into play. I was originally going to write in France's accent it's also the last chapter before we go time skipping to World War 2**

**Btw I know Britain got back to England faster than it would have taken them usually back then but I'm just figuring that if the countries are well countries they have some sort of special VIP power idk XD so don't bring it up.**

**Thanks to Malec-obsessed-fan126 for reviewing :D I'm glad you liked it...I'm also glad it got you so emotional XD it should get happier/funnier as it goes on.**

**Remember to Review!**

**Another Warning: France's PoV is in this chapter...You have been warned O_O"**

* * *

**Britain**

When I was finally home other than a few sad differences it seemed like absolutely everything was the same. It was almost painful how little things seemed to have changed. How can things be business as usual after I'd just lost my colony, my little brother, _my America_ it just wasn't fair that nobody else seemed to care at all that I just lost one of the most important things in my entire life. (And Canada but as silly as it is I always seemed to forget about him and ended up liking America much better)  
"Mr. Britain" some says from outside I can't really put a name to the voice "Mr. France is here to visit"  
"Tell the bloody frog to go away" I growl  
"S-Sir moping isn't really going to help is it?" the voice asks "I mean you may as well try talking to people"  
I clench my teeth "Fine. Send the wanker in..."

About 2 minutes later France walks into the room. A month ago he was at war with me...With helping America turn against me...  
"_Angleterre _are you alright?" he asks the second he gets into the room  
"Do you think I'm alright?" I snap angrily getting a bit annoyed at hearing this question (I had been asked it quite a lot over the past month)  
"I'm sorry but _Amérique _did have some very good reason to become independent you should be happy for him" France says though I detected a bit of bitterness in the way he said "good reasons"  
"You didn't like his reasons?" I ask suddenly a little intrigued  
"Not much" France shrugs "But getting a chance you beat you in a war was worth it"  
I groan and stick my face in my hands. Like I needed a reminder.  
"Sorry" France replies looking more uncomfortable than I've ever seen him "I figured you might need some _remonter le moral _after that so I'm here to grace you with my presence to make it better"  
"Don't speak French it's a stupid language" I muttered  
"It's the language of _l'amour _and love is very good, no?" France replies bragging once again about his language  
I look up at him and I say to France what I've wanted to say to someone, _anyone _even the arrogant ass that is France "Love is stupid. Why even bother giving a damn about somebody if you know that you can NEVER trust them. It's absolutely stupid you know. Love. I don't know why your always going on about it you damn frog love is STUPID! Any sort of love! Why do you people bother!"  
France for one in his life was speechless, he looked at me for a long time before finally saying "You can't really mean that _Angleterre _love is wonderful"  
"Just get out" I mutter "I don't have time for you today"  
I peaked at France just a little bit to see if he was leaving but he was doing quite the opposite and sitting down in a chair and pulling it over to my bed where I was sitting.  
"Get out frog" I growl "I mean it"  
"Stop being so defensive _Angleterre _your very bad at it" France taunts  
I clench my jaw I don't have the patience for him right now.  
"Really you must quit being so sad, it's making everyone around you sad" France mutters  
I glance up "H-Huh?"  
"It's just depressing being around you" France replies "You need to cheer up"  
_How can I cheer up when America hates me? _I thought miserably  
"Come on Black Sheep I'm going to cheer you up if it kills me!" France declares grabbing me and pulling me across the room "Let's go drinking!"  
"Ack! Let go of me frog!"

* * *

**America**

I hadn't heard from Britain since he left a month ago and that worried me a little. I hoped he was OK...I shrug off the worry and focus back on my paperwork. Being a new country sure was hard. Britain usually took care of all this stuff for me but now I was stuck all by myself and my new boss George Washington expected me to be all mature and help him out by doing paperwork. It was totally boring. Who knew being my own country would be so much work?

"America!"  
Someone burst into the room.  
"What?" I ask looking up absolutely tired of all this work "Gah...Uhm...Mattie...Hey..."  
Canada's face brightened "You remembered my name"  
"Yep" America replies sighing a bit "What can I help ya with dude..."  
"Well uh..." Canada's voice is so quite America can barely make it out  
"Mattie dude raise the voice!" I yell  
"Uh T-Trying Al..." Canada replies  
"Just tell me" I sigh  
"We-Well uh...F-France went to go talk to Britain so I get to talk to you" Canada's voice trailed off at the end

I felt the entire world freeze. Britain. What was wrong with Britain? Did something bad happen to Britain? Is he going to be ok? I hope he's not hurt or anything...Did he not get back to England OK?!

"Why does Francy Pants need to talk to Britain?" I scoff trying to look unconcerned  
Canada frowns "W-Well you see Britain is very upset. He hasn't left his house since he got back to England and France is a little bit worried. I was wondering if maybe you uh...wanted to go visit..or at least write a letter"  
"I'll write a letter" I reply shrugging "A visit would cause too much yelling and possibly crying" and I'd feel like the worst person in the universe.  
"O-Ok..." Canada looks relieved that I at least agreed to do that "Th-Thanks Alfred..."  
"No problemo uh...What's your name again" I reply feeling like the worst brother ever  
Canada droops "I'm Canada! I'm Matthew! I'm your brother!"  
"Right...Cya Canadia!" I grin

* * *

_**Dear Britain,  
**_

_**I am trying to use my best grammar since I know that grammar stuff is really important to you and stuff but you know I'm me so there's probably gonna be some mistakes. I um...Don't know what to say...Cause I feel really bad about hurting you but something in my heart sorta told me to get my independance. I'm sorry I hurt you and also sorry I doomed you to spend some time with France because he's totally annoying and I think we can all agree on that right XD! Oh my god XD I totally just invented that! I'm telling you dude that's going to be a big thing one day! Look at it sideways it looks like totally awesome! Anyways I decided to write this when Canadia told me how sad you were and stuffs so I hope this makes you feel better or whatever cause even though your totally annoying sometimes I  
**_

I pause what do I say now.  
_Say I love you and that's why I had to leave you! _a tiny voice shouts in my head  
_Shut up _I reply

_**really never wanted to hurt you at all I just wanted my freedom and I really hope you can understand that...I uh...I feel really bad. Maybe one day you should come visit, we've got some really cool tropical places in the South that will totally help give you a tan (cause let's admit it dude your pretty pale) and we might as well get over this whole war thing cause I still wanna be your friend cause **_

_Cause I love you _the same voice says in my head  
_Oh shut it _I growl hating my subconscious

_**you were always there for me and I don't want that to end cause we could be like best friends or something! Anyways write back but you don't really have to cause I know you totally hate me and probably want nothing to do with me anymore but I um...I hope you...I guess I'm trying to say that I hope your not sad all the time because I'm not there, you were a great big brother and I really hurt you and that's probably the stupidest thing you've ever done...Sorry...  
**__**Love,  
**__**The Heroic United States of** **America**  
_

I pale slightly. Crap. I wrote love. Gah...I guess it's OK...Britain must remember that brotherly love stuff we had so he'll probably think that's what I mean by it! Oh god I hope it is...

I fold up the paper as neatly as I can and prepare to get someone to take it to England for me.

* * *

**Britain**

"Come on _Angleterre _we're going drinking!" France announces for the hundredth time as he forces me along the streets of London  
"You've already said that!" I complain  
France just smirks in that perverted sort of way he does and continues to force me into wherever he thought I would start drinking and go crazy. I give him an annoyed look but maybe getting drunk won't be so bad because I'll get to forget about America for a little while...Yeah...That'll be nice...

* * *

**France**

I don't think that he has noticed yet.  
I never care about his well being at least I try not to.  
Correction to the fabulous me: I tried not to.

But he was my perfect little _Angleterre _someone I always teased or went to war with...But he was so...Perfect...He always managed to look adorable...The way he scrunched up those huge eyebrows when he got mad, the way he glared, the calm look he had on his face whenever he was thinking about something, that happy excited childish look even the most mature form of Britain gets whenever he talks about that silly magic...I'd never admit it but I thought Britain was well...Perfect...Almost as wonderful as the fabulous moi!

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the already drunk Britain himself "Fraaaaance~"  
"_Angleterre _your totally drunk" I laugh at his complete and utter silliness, drunk Britain is by far the silliest thing I've ever seen  
"I knoooooow riiiiiiiight!" Britain declares happily, then suddenly his face goes dull and lifeless just like it did before when I was in his room "Wh-Why did America leave...Why does everyone hate me..."  
I just stare at him in shock.  
"Everybody doesn't hate you!" I argue  
"Yoooou do...Aaaameeeeriiiicaaaa doooooes" Britain says "My broooothers do...Eeeevveeeerrryboooodddyy hates meeeeeee!"  
"I don't hate you Britain ... you'd better go home ..." I sigh _this was a bad idea..._

Some how I'm able to get Britain home but even then he won't stop talking about everybody hating him.  
"Go to bed Black Sheep you'll feel better in the morning" I sigh  
"Why?" Britain asks his head stuck in the pillow "What's the point"  
"Ohonhonhonhon" I laugh "You'll see one day"  
"I'mnotgoingtobebetteruntilAmericacomesbackbecause IloveAmericasomuchit'ssoweirdbecauseIdon'tlovehimi nabrotherlysortofwaynowgoawayyoustupidfrogbecausey ouhatemeandsodoesAmerica!" Britain says so fast I can barely understand him

It take a minute for what he just said to process through my brain and when it finally does I really wish it hadn't "Go to sleep"  
I walk out and I feel like my heart has just byeen broken in half...Britain loved America...America loved Britain...This couldn't happen! I was fabulous! The country of love! I couldn't lose the person I loved! This was crazy!

* * *

**Britain**

****The next day I wake up with a giant headache.  
"Damn frog taking me drinking I always get a bloody hangover" I mutter putting the blanket over the head "Someone make the light shut up!"  
"Britain sir!"  
Of course some wanker takes that moment to run into my room. People always burst in on me in the worst possible moment.  
"What?" I say  
"We just got a letter from Mr. America" he says

America.  
I quickly ignore the fact I feel like crap and burst out of bed "Give it here!"

I quickly open it and I feel like ...  
I haven't lost America entirely.


	3. Chapter 1

**WORLD WAR 2 TIME :D!**

**Thanks to reyrocks for reviewing I'm glad you like it :D**

**Also thanks to the guest reviewer Chayton for reviewing, drunk England is pretty cute sometimes XD**

**Also I am SOOOOOO sorry for not reviewing for like a month, my computer is BROKEN D= the fan on it broke so I lost the password to this account because it was stored in my computer and I never logged out -_-...**

**Anyways I'll try to update more now that I have my password again :). Also now I'm going to change my username to Shattered Peace because I've decided my old username was a bit too silly XD (It used to be Muffin Party USA which was a username I used for everything since I was a kid) but whateverz, anyways hope you all like this :) .**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

**America**

"Ok so I devised a really sweet attack plan which I'm calling attack plan Alpha dog" I tell everyone during the Allies meeting quickly barking to make my point "I think it makes use of our strengths in the best way possible. Britain Goes in Suicidal its your charge of a life Routine" Britain pales slightly and give me an 'oh my god your not serious are you' look "France Gives up without a struggle" France looks extremely shocked at that even though he ALWAYS gives up without a fight "And for Russia just keep sending us your canon Fodder you'll draw the guns away from me"  
That stupid commie bastard just smiles creepily like always "Hold On Question what are you going to be doing America?"  
"Good question I'll do what I always do best that means..." I take a deep breathe and get into a totally awesome pose "I'm The Hero!"  
Everybody sits there and stares at me for a minute before England breaks the silence "No Thanks I'm not going to be part of another one of your half wit schemes" he roles his eyes leaving me feeling a bit hurt...half wit...Uh oh better hide this hurt and quick!  
" Why do you hate me are you still pissed of about that whole revolutionary war thing?" I feel a small wave of shock pass through the room, Britain's face flashes with hurt for a second before it fades and he returns to arguing with me  
"Since your Deliberate and Not our leader Mostly my Mind Wonders why your even specking like were calling how we burned down your capital Down in 1814 sometimes I picture you as the diabetic fat person you'll likely be in a few more years on your strictly habited diet" England responds angrily  
Angrily I reply "Since we're all sharing our feelings those pastries you served me when I visited your house the other day they tasted like petrified couch stuffing"  
"Those Scones Were a recipe passed down from my Mummsie!" Britain yells looking angry  
"Those were supposed to be scones?" I ask with mock surprise  
That's all Britain can take, he runs over and starts choking me. I try to act like it's not effecting me as we snap back and forth at each other but even though I can tell Britain really doesn't want to hurt me I can feel my windpipe closing.  
"Uh...Uh...Artie!" I gasp quietly "Can't b-breathe!"  
"When you two are down relishing sexual tensions we have a meeting we need to finish" France says, he sounds like he's joking around with us to annoying Britain but I see hurt shining in his eyes as he says it, that makes like no sense to me, why would he get hurt by a joke he made that was aimed at someone else.  
"That's weird France Actually made a rational point..." England said looking completely confused  
"Sorry that was childish and things got out of hand" I say looking sadly at England  
"That's no fair it's my job to be mature!" England complains  
"Seriously you two we have more important things to worry about before setting on our world plans like what to do with those tacky military clothes" France grins instantly turning back to himself  
France is quick to show off his outfit...  
"This is war and your wearing a cape?!" Britain and I yell at the same time  
I look over at Britain who is blushing rather cutely, I feel my own face grow a bit hot but we both brush that off quickly.  
"It's a cloak, no?" France says twirling around showing off his **_CAPE_  
**He starts laughing in that stupid way only France does.  
"Pipe Down your country once surrendered to a boy scout troop on holiday" England snaps  
"That was years ago" France scoffs looking slightly embarrassed

The rest of the meeting was pretty boring. Just Britain leaving me out of plans to take the axis (I'm gonna get Japan wooo!) and China being...Chinese...

* * *

After the meeting I decide to stay inside to try to work on my plan some more. The very first thing I change in my plan is France is the one going in suicidal not poor Britain. Britain will be safe behind all the other troops...At least that's what I want. Because I'm not going to let ANYTHING hurt Britain ever again especially...Especially after what I did to him.

I'm so busy I barely notice that Britain is here as well.  
"America"  
I look up "O-Oh your here too Iggy"  
"Yes I am you should be more observant" Britain sighs "Anyways Alfred, did my scones really taste that bad" his voice falls  
I don't want to hurt his feelings and his scones were just burnt they weren't "bad" they were just burnt so ... "They were a little burnt I guess, I was like I said before being childish"  
"St-Stop being mature!" Britain exclaims "I'm the mature one"  
I give him a lopsided grin "Guess there are two mature ones now"  
Britain gives me a slightly pissed off look, he's so...so..._adorable _when he gets annoyed, I guess that's the word. That's why I annoy him. So for one thing he'll at least pay attention to me and two like I said before annoyed England is adorable.

A few minutes of us both doing our work and trying to stay out of the business of the other I decide to break the silence.  
"I hope I didn't hurt you that much with that revolutionary war comment" I reply looking down quickly  
"Like I'd care about that" scoffs Britain "I could talk about the r-r-r-revolution w-war for hours without getting the least bit upset"  
I grin and resist the urge to say yeah right. Even I couldn't do that and I'm the _Hero _and heroes never get emotional about stuff like that...Well almost never...It just wasn't very likely...I guess...  
"Your voice is shaking" I laugh  
Britain avoids my eye contact and goes back to his work.  
My face grows serious, how could I treat THAT of all things like a joke "I...I'm sorry..."  
Britain doesn't respond "Just deal with whatever your doing"  
I frown a bit, it bothers me just a bit that Britain doesn't want to talk to me but not _that _much because I'm the hero and the hero doesn't get upset about silly little things like that.  
_So we just hide Britain behind everything...and me of course because the hero can't get hurt...We kill France off, not too much of a sacrifice losing France isn't going to be all that bad...then when all hope looks lost I swoop in! _I think happily _That'll be wonderful!_

After a while I get up looking happily at my plan. It looks like it'll work out just as I want it. Yay!  
"H-Hey Britain want to look at my plan?" I ask frowning a bit that my first word shook a bit  
"It's probably stupid" Britain sighs but takes the piece of paper (which had a bit of ketchup on it from my hamburger) "But I _suppose _it wouldn't hurt to look at it. I could use a good laugh"  
I sigh "Well anyways I have something heroic to go do, you have fun reading it" I smile happily before skipping out

* * *

**Britain**

America's plan isn't actually all that terrible. It seems like there's a bit more defenses around me than him which I do find a bit odd but I'm still thankful for it, maybe it was a mistake. I'll have to ask him. France is left completely in the open with very little defenses which makes me think America is trying to get rid of him. I smirk. Bloody frog dying, the idea would be bittersweet. I wouldn't miss him annoying me but I would miss him just being him, those few times when he was honestly helpful. He did want to take care me, it seemed like it anyways, he did help a bit after the Revolutionary War and was one of the few times that honestly understood me. Still I couldn't stand him. But it was still nice to know he was there. I'd have to focus a bit more defense on him, not so much that it looks like I give a damn for him which I technically don't but it would still hurt to see him captured by Germans again. I sigh and glare a bit at my feet.  
_I don't care about him and we're not friends! _I shout angrily at myself

I sigh and get up, I need to go get some warm tea and relax my head is starting to hurt.


End file.
